Explaining....
by GavesnakeX
Summary: The second Chapter o When Kat falls in love with a Reploid, in th next chapter I'm going to focus a bit more in the yaoi, so be nice. =3


A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi! It's me Aoi Usagi! And this is the second chapter of my fic, BTW- I'm thinking seriously on making this a complete yaoi, and well, maybe Gavesnake's worst nightmare will come true and the shonen-ai will turn to be the main point of this story. Mwahaha…. Meow, meow.****

** **

When a kat Falls in love with a Reploid Chapter two

"Signas, tell Life-Saver he should do an analysis to this humanlike toms, please." solicited X to his Commander once they got to the Hunter Base. Signas gazes at the newcomers and nods "Okay I'll send your new friends with Life-Saver to analyze them." However, T-Bone wasn't that pleased "Hey pal, what are you trying to do? we're not pets! I'll not allow you to analyze me as if I were some kind of a laboratory specimen" T-Bone said with a snarl challenging Signas, however Signas didn't move a centimeter, his face still calmed. "Enough, T-Bone! We must let them do what they want, we owe them one, remember?" Argued Razor as he stood in between T-Bone and Signas.

Life-Saver commence on the analysis, starting with the so called "DNA scans" as well as some more other studies, searching for any mechanical device on their feline bodies. His results points them as non-mechanical living beings, DNA chain not classified, or so to speak; mutant felines.

Some hours later, Life-Saver confers Alia a floppy, where the information from the analysis is stored. "This is the final check out on them, read it." He says. "I'll" a small nod as she put it in her laptop. Some minutes later she got with the SWAT Kats in a hallway "Oh… Hi.. umm guys, Signas told me to took you to his office once I found you, he wants to talk to you." A small grin, and walks away, the pair of toms behind her, T-Bone shook his head in disbelief.

After passing some corridors, they got to Signas office, Alia opened the door, peeking her head on, "Signas… Here they are…" She said, Signas lifted his head gazing at her "Let them come in." Alia nodded and signaled them to come in Signas office.

"What else do you want?" Asked T-Bone growling, a tight-lipped expression in his face. Razor pants a bit tired of T-Bone's attitude "Err.. sorry…Signas, pardon my friend he had a bad day." A small smile on Razors face, Signas returns the smile. "Guys.. I would want you to show me that black jet you got"

"You mean the Turbo Kat?" Asked T-Bone "Yeah, if that's it's name" T-Bone rolled his eyes and shook his head "No" He said. Razor snarled a bit irritated. "Calm down T-Bone! Is okay Signas, I'll show you our ship" T-Bone sighed and strolled out of Signas office.

Signas leads them to the hangar where the Turbo Kat is. Where X and Zero were already checking the ship. Zero turned his head and noticed them coming closer, a smile formed on his lips as he walked straight to them waving a hand "Yo, guys cool ship!" he says. Razor felt his stomach churn when Zero was finally stood in front of them. X came closer too and smiled widely "Hiyas!… hey Signas aren't our furry friends going to show us their jet?" X said joyfully, that ship really thrilled him.

T-Bone wasn't that pleased, but at least, that little blue fellah, was nice and he seemed to really like planes, T-Bone found the little Reploid quite different, almost like him when he was still a kid.

"This ship is wonderful! I bet the one who flies her it's the must lucky man.. err… sorry Kat I've ever met!" X said, T-Bone smiled proudly, however Zero wasn't that sure "Nah, the luckiest one is the Kat whom takes care of the ammo!" Zero stared at Razor smiling, green emerald eyes shining, Razor felt a churn in his stomach, and flushed a bit down his fur. "Hey Kitten, are you the one who uses the weapons?" Asked Zero to Razor. "Huh.. yes.. yes it's me…" He said each time growing more nervous /Did he called me kitten?/ Razor thought., Zero put a hand on his shoulder, that soft touch created some kind of electricity which ran throughRazor's arm, he couldn't hold to let go a purr. Zero giggled a bit "Hey kitty, want to learn how to use a Light-Saber?" Razor didn't want to think about what Zero said… better not, he could have misunderstood Zero's words. "I-I'll think about it Razor edged Zero and walked to the Turbo Kat, and examined the engines.. one of them which was heavily damaged. "Oh holly shit, one of the engines is damaged, we must repair it T-Bone, either way we'll not be able to fly the ship without crashing on the earth." Razor told toT-Bone "And what we'll win doing it? We cannot come back home either" T-Bone argued. "Yeah but I'm not going to stay here and cross my arms or clean myself with my tongue! Besides we must have her ready" Razor sighed deeply, T-Bone bite his lower lip and realized a pair of things. "Sorry, buddy.. I'm stressed… cha know" 

X then uttered"Well, if you want, we can offer you our help to repair your ship, and everything you need, and you can receive your own room "

Razor looked down at T-Bone, and both nodded at the same time "We accept your offer, buddy" Said T-Bone. 

X smiles "Aren't you guys going to show us the Turbo Kat's ammo?" T-Bone nodded, "Razor will show you, he designed the ship" X's eyes opened widely, Zero looked at Razor skeptical.

Razor then explains them everything related to the Jet F-15 they called Turbo Kat which was capable of carrying powerful ammo, great weapons of incredibly potent firepowerand her mighty devices and upgrades, Turbo Kat rendered the Hunters battle tanks almost to toy models. "however… We don't know if our weapons are still working… they might have been damaged while we passed through that dimensional hole" T-Bone concluded.

In the night, on X's apartment, The SWAT Kats explained to X and Zero what just have happened and the problems they must deal with.

"Well X, we get here by a dimensional vortex…" Razor started.

"Turmoil… one of our enemies… she used a cannon which we assume she steal from PumaDyne… that one created a dimensional hole, where we were trapped inside it." T-Bone explains. "We're from a planet called Megaluna, I suppose in an alternate dimension to this one.."

X and Zero listens to them carefully, "We must find out a way to return you to your dimension, unlucky… it'll take weeks, or months until we find a machine which can take you back, safe and sound to your planet…" X mentioned. "That's the main problem… we're worried about Mega Kat City, whilst we're absent Turmoil or anyother villain could attack the city." T-Bone uttered. "But, there must be someone else to take care of… the armed forces… or something…" X argued. "Oh no, the enforcers are the military forces, and they're just carp for Dr. Viper and Dark Kat, even for Turmoil, it's hopeless… Lt. Feral and his men are just little kittens for them, Megakat is defenseless now…"X nods Zero stood up, as well as the SWAT Kats did, "There's something more…" Said Razor, all stared at him perplexed, as he revealed his identity "Is worthless to keep our identities in secret to you, my name is Jake Clawson." T-Bone nodded and removed his helmet too, "And I'm Chance Furlong" X smiled, and Zero bite his lower lip, twitching his mouth a bit. "Glad.." He said. Razor looked up at Zero, the small cat flushed really brightly. "Well we must go now, See ya guys!" Chance strolled out of the apartment, Jake behind him.

It's been three days since the SWAT Kats disappeared, noone in Megakat knows what could have happened to them, most believe the worst.

2 days ago, Turmoil threatened Megakat city, now that SWAT Kats are not around anymore.

Callie is in a restaurant thinking on what Lt. Ulysses Feral told the Major about SWAT Kats and enforcers /fool Feral, he just thinks his army will be able to defeat ANY villain, either they never defeat Dr. Viper… what makes him think he could protect Mega Kat?../ Callie thought.. she was annoyed.

After a while she was taking a walk on the streets, trying to contact the SWAT Kats, but she had no response. Callie got up with Felina "Hi, Miss Briggs, Is there something wrong?" Felina asked a bit worried. "The SWAT Kats… I'm worried about them, since I saw their shp vanish in the middle of the air, I neither can sleep nor eat well, I'm despaired" Uttered Callie, tears forming in her eyes. Felina huffed,b"I'm worried too, but there's nothing we can do, just wait. They'll come back safe and sound, they always do.. on the other hand I think that Turmoil bitch had something to do with this…"

A/N: There's more to come! While I was writing I decided to make this a yaoi.. ehehe.. tell me if you want to see one of our beloved SWAT Kats fall in love with a Reploid?

Have a nice day


End file.
